12 (More) Drabbles of Lurlinemas
by HC247
Summary: Now back for a second year! Twelve one-shots based on prompts given by YOU, the readers. Musicalverse with multiple parings. Updated once a day until Christmas! In otherwords, my holiday project. Reviews are appreciated. T for safety.
1. Pocket Sevens

**It's here! As many of you know, I posted a short info session a couple of days ago with my idea for a holiday project, and you people did not disappoint! For those of you who may not have seen it, the first 12 people to PM with a prompt for a holiday drabble would get there request written, one posted a day til Christmas. The prompts and respondents are (hopefully) being kept a secret and each day will reveal one at a time!**

**I'm really excited to do this and I hope you enjoy it as well. All responses are greatly appreciated :)**

**The first was requested by Pocket Sevens. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you say, Elphaba? Will you come?"<p>

The girl in question hesitated, torn between the answer that she wished she could give and the one she knew was required of her. "Um.."

"Oh, Elphie, please say you'll come!" Galinda bounced forward to grasp her best friend's hands. "You haven't lived until you've seen the Vinkus covered in the freshest of winter snows. As wonderful as Lurlinemas is in the Gillikin, I promise you it's nothing compared to a view from Fiyero's balcony!"

"Which is something you're much better acquainted with than I am, I'm sure," Elphaba smirked as the blonde blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"And I'm certain I have no idea what you mean."

"The point is," Fiyero stepped forward, clearly desiring to put an end to this conversation before it went any further, "Is that Lurlinemas wouldn't be the same without you. Say you'll come, Elphaba." Striding to her side, he encircled Galinda with one muscled arm and touched the green girl's shoulder with the other, blue eyes eager. "Please?"

A resigned sigh escaped Elphaba's lips as she gave an honest answer. "Nothing would make me happier than to join you in the Vinkus for Lurlinemas." Their joyful smiles quickly fell away as she added. "But, unfortunately, I can't."

Galinda's eyes reflected disappointed understanding, but Fiyero's flashed with hints of hurt clothed as defiance. "You can't or you won't?"

Galinda placed a calming hand on his arm. "Dearest, she has her reasons…"

"Which she has yet to give," he countered. Releasing both girls, the prince strode to his desk, sitting backwards in his chair, arms fold and chin defiantly planted on them. "Forgive me, but I'm having a bit of trouble understanding why my invitation is refused every. single. time. Quite frankly, I would love to know why. Go, so ahead, Elphaba: I'm listening."

"Fiyero…" Galinda implored again. "I'm telling you. Let. It. Go."

"It's all right, Galinda," Seating herself across from him, Elphaba sighed again before explaining, calm and collected as always. "Fiyero, my reason have nothing against you or your invitation. You've been nothing but kind and thoughtful and I could see how you might think I'm refusing on purpose, but I'm not."

"But it's not just this time." He argued, refusing to give up so easily. "Elphaba, you're my friend. You're Galinda's best friend. We want you with us. What is objectionable about that?"

"I have certain… obligations in Munchkinland, especially around Lurlinemas." Shoving a fistful of hair out of her face, the green girl implored him to understand. "I'm needed at home."

"You're always 'needed at home'" Fiyero sulked. ""How hard is it to write to your father and tell him you're spending Lurlinemas with friends?"

Elphaba stood then, features hardening at his petulant tone. "I don't 'tell my father', anything, Fiyero. As long as I live in his home, I am under his rules. It's called respect; something you would do well to learn." Snatching her coat, she shrugged it over her shoulders. "My answer is thank you, but no." Stepping out the door, she said, "Galinda, I'll see you at home," and was gone, the catch of the metal lock sealing the finality of her answer.

Fiyero watched her go, then turned to his girlfriend, his face incredulous. "Can you believe she just left like that? You'd think I'd asked her to go to the slaughter house the way she behaved."

Galinda shook her head. "You don't know anything, dearest. There is nothing Elphie would love more than to spend Lurlinemas with us in the Vinkus. It's not that she wont'. She can't.

He snorted. "So she said."

"No, Fiyero. She literally can't. Her father has her nearly squashed under his thumb so tightly, it's a miracle she even functions normally. She's never allowed to be away, unless it's to care for Nessa. Her father would never allow her a pleasure trip, especially when she is expected to cook, clean, and serve for her father's 'friends'- and I use that term loosely- on Lurlinemas."

Fiyero sank onto the bed, thoroughly chastised. "I…I didn't know."

The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I know, dearest. But now you do." Rising, she grabbed her coat. "I'm going to make sure she's all right and then I'm bringing her back. By that time, I trust you'll have a proper apology ready?" Though she was smiling, her steely gaze clearly indicated that she meant every word.

What else would he do? "Of course, dear."

"There's the man I know and love," A genuine smile appeared as she blew him a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Fiyero sighed and buried his head in his hands. He doubted an apology would even be enough, but he would try.

He had to try.

* * *

><p>"Nessa?"<p>

Elphaba closed the door behind her before greeting her sister and taking a seat on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Pure luck, actually," Nessa answered, a pretty smile lighting her face. "Madame Morrible had to speak at a sorcery seminar this afternoon and I thought it would be a grand opportunity to visit my sister!.

Eyes narrowed, the green girl studied the younger one . She looked well, eyes bright and clear, skin still a creamy white with a pink blush to her cheeks. Her expressions were a bit on the enthusiastic side, but Nessa was known to have a tinge of Galinda's flair for the dramatic if the occasion presented itself. Perhaps she had received exciting news from home or a smile from a handsome stranger.

Deciding to girl the girl the benefit of the doubt, Elphaba tried again. "Well, how… benevolent of you. "

"I suppose…" Nessa wheeled herself to her sister's side as Elphaba began to remove her heavy boots, flexing her feet in relief when the clunky footwear fell away. "Is everything all right? You look perturbed."

The older girl shrugged. "I'm fine. Fiyero and I were arguing."

Nessa chuckled. "Well, nothing new there."

"He invited me to spend Lurlinemas in the Vinkus with him and Galinda." She explained, halting when Nessa's face registered surprised. "Don't worry, Nessa. I told them I couldn't go. I would never dream of being anywhere than home on Lurlinemas."

"But you want to go." It wasn't a question.

Elphaba turned to face her sister. "What I want is of little consequence. You know that as well as I do."

"Fabala…"

"Nessa, it's fine." A small smile crossed the green girl's lips. "Father has set certain rules and I've agreed to abide by them. I'm okay with that."

Nessa was silent for a moment, then smiled. "Well, that may be, but I'm not." Wheeling away, she returned a moment later and produced an envelope from the pocket of her skirt. "This came for you today."

The green girl took it, noting the open flap with a raised brow. "Reading my mail now, are you? Don't you think that's a little intrusive, even for you?"

Rolling her eyes, Nessa pushed it into her sister's hands. "Just read it, Fabala. You can lecture me about the legalities of mail fraud later."

The brow climbed further, but Elphaba did as her sister asked, extracting the paper, unfolding and reading at such a slow face that Nessa feared she might burst with anticipation. "Well?"

"Is this….what I think it is?" The words came slowly over Nessa's delighted squeal.

"Elphie? Elphie, are you here? I made Fiyero start working on an apology, He has no idea…" Galinda entered the room in a whirl of pink shine, stopping short when she saw Elphaba's flabbergasted expression and Nessaroses's smug one. "What's… going on?"

"I can go." Elphaba stated simply, her voice reflective of her face.

"Elphie, you're going to have to give me more than that," Galinda replied, taking a seat net to her friend on the bed. "Hello, Nessa!" she said with a smile. "Can go where?"

"To the Vinkus. With you and Fiyero. For Lurlinemas. My father is giving me permission. But how could he have known? Fiyero just asked me moments ago. There's no way, unless…" Understanding dawned as she noticed the satisfied smile shared by her best friend and younger sister. "You did this. Both of you."

"Happy Lurlinemas, Fabala," Nessa said simply, patting the green girl's hand.

"It's going to be the best one ever!" Galinda exclaimed, seizing Elphaba in a fierce hug. "I can't wait to teach you how to build a snowman! And have snowball fights! Oooh! And make snow angels!"

"Still dazed, Elphaba shook her head. "Nessa, how in Oz did you convince Father? Who is going to cook? Or run the staff? Or-"

"Elphaba, stop." Nessa commanded gently. "It's all taken care of. Our staff is well paid and very underworked. I assure you, we'll manage just fine."

"But-" One pointed look from the younger girl was enough to quiet the older, her protests melting into a soft smile. "Thank you, Nessa. Truly."

"I told you it would all work out!" Launching herself at the green girl again, Galinda squeezed even tighter, if that were possible. "We're going to have such a good time!"

"If Fiyero even wants me there."

"Elphie! Of course he does! We both do! He was just upset, that's all."

"And I was wrong." A deep voice from the doorway drew the attention of all three girls, causing two to smile and one to shift awkwardly in place. Coming forward, he held out a hand to Elphaba, blue eyes pleading. "Can we talk?"

With a glance garnering an encouraging nod from Nessa and a push from Galinda, Elphaba allowed Fiyero to lead her into the hall. As soon as the door closed, he said, "Elphaba, I'm sorry. I was behaving like a child earlier. I had no idea your father was so strict and my actions were out of line. I hope you can forgive me."

She shrugged. "Of course. I was wrong too, Fiyero. I shouldn't have snapped at you because I was angry with my Father over something you have no control over. "

He smiled. "I do hope you can visit someday." Squeezing her hand, he added. "You mean a lot to me, Elphaba. I just want you have the best holiday possible.

It was her turn to offer a small smile. "Well, if you don't completely loathe me, I have some news: Nessa wrote to father and he gave me permission to spend Lurlinemas with you. If you'll still have me, I'd love to come."

Eyes wide, he gripped her hands tighter. "You're coming?"

She nodded, amused at how much he looked like an eager young boy on Lurlinemas morning. "If you want me there, yes."

"Are you kidding? Of course." Before Elphaba realized what was happening, she was in Fiyero's arms, held warm, and tight, and twirling through the air without realizing her feet had ever left the ground.

Much too soon, they were back on earth and Fiyero was beaming down at her, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I…don't know what came over me." Releasing her, he stepped back, but still held her hands in his. "I'm just…really, really glad you're coming."

Before she could stop herself, Elphaba raised on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before hugging him herself, ignoring the spark that lit deep in her stomach as his arms came around her, warm, solid and strong. "I am too, Fiyero." She said softly, for his ears alone. "I am too."


	2. RavenCurls

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you're enjoying!**

**Tonight's prompt was send in by RavenCurls. Hope this makes up a little for the lack of Fiyeraba in the last one!**

* * *

><p>"Elphaba?"<p>

At the sound of the voice, the girl started, one hand still clutching the doorknob, the other easing the strap of her bag further up her shoulder. Pulling the door to her room closed behind her, she glanced up to see the object of her affection strolling toward her, features lit with an inquiring smile.

"Hey, beautiful," Fiyero greeted , reaching for her and pressing a kiss to her hair. Taking in her long, lose skirt, and baggy top, his brow furrowed. "Did you oversleep?"

She scoffed, locking the door. "I'm running late."

"I gathered that."

She seared him with a sharp glare, not in the mood for his teasing. "I'm on my way out, Fiyero. Was there something you needed?"

He allowed his gaze to travel over her again. "You're going out? Like that?"

Glancing down at her clothing, Elphaba met his eyes with a challenge. "Is there something you'd like to comment about concerning my appearance?"

"No.." He said slowly. "Just wondering where you're off to in such a hurry, that's all."

Elphaba sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "If you must know, I'm on my way to the health center. I thought a good workout might be in order."

Fiyero failed miserably at hiding his laugh. "You? At a gym? Seriously?"

"What's so amusing about wanting to have better health?"

"Nothing! But…Fae, I've known you for quite a while now. I've never taken you to be as the gym rat type."

She shrugged. "Well, now you know. It's recent, I admit. But Galinda suggested we go together and I thought it sounded like a good idea."

"Ah". That part, at least, made sense. During their entire relationship (which was thankfully over and ended amicably), they had enjoyed going to the heath center as a couple. Though Galinda would never admit to breaking a sweat, part of looking your best in her book including a rigorous workout regimen. While lazy by no means, Elphaba had declined many an invitation to join them for their daily workouts, begging off for a school assignment or exam.

Which was precisely why her sudden interest in fitness had Fiyero questioning his girlfriend's sanity at the present moment. "Is Galinda meeting you there?"

A raven-hued head snapped up at this question and he watched with thinly veiled amusement as she grappled for an answer. "Oh…no. She had other things to do today. Probably a shoe sale ?"

Right. "All right, sweetheart. Well, why don't I join you? I've been meaning to go today. Give me a half hour and I'll join you. It'll be fun!"

"Oh, I wish I could! But, I'll be done by then. I'm just going in for a quick trip round the circuit." Elphaba glanced at her watch, then at him, eyes apologetic. "Another time?"

"Sure, Fae." He said slowly, watching as relief dawned over her face. "That's fine. Have a good time."

"Thank you!" Lifting herself on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek, throwing over her shoulder as she walked away. "I'll be back in time for dinner. Don't get into any trouble!"

He said nothing, only smiled and waved. Trouble? Him? Never.

At least not when he had a mystery to solve.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Galinda, out with it. What's up with Elphaba?"<p>

The blonde glanced up from her fashion magazine, took one look at her ex-boyfriend, shrugged and resumed reading. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Somehow I doubt that." Grabbing Elphaba's desk chair, the Prince seated himself backwards in its seat, arms folded on the headrest. "Do you have any idea where she is right now?"

Another shrug. "My guess would be the library. It's where she usually is."

"Guess again. I just ran into her in the hall. At this very moment, Elphaba Thropp is on her way to the gym."

This finally got Galinda's attention. "Elphie doesn't go to the gym."

"Exactly!" Fiyero exclaimed, throwing his arm in the air for emphasis. "Which can only mean she's hiding something."

Galinda's brow furrowed. "What could Elphie possibly be hiding? She tells me everything!"

"Apparently not," Fiyero commented, shifting a bit. "I'm going to find out what it is, though. Mark my words."

Galinda was silent for a moment, then placed her magazine aside and stood. "Get out, Fiyero." She said, calmly.

"What? Why?"

"You're not the only one Elphaba's lying to right now. I have connections and I intend on using them, but I can't do that with you here. Wait for me in your room. I'll be in touch soon."

"Galinda, this is a super secret spy mission."

She smiled sweetly as she escorted him to the hallway, but her tone held no room for argument. "Of course not. It's something much more important." The shorter girl hugged him, then quite literally pushed him out the door. "I'll report back as soon as I know something." Then she was gone.

Shaking his head, Fiyero strode down the hall and back to his room.

Must be something in the water.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Galinda burst into his room without a hint of warning, face flushed and clearly exerted. Fiyero opened one eye from where he had been lounging on the bed. "Did you decide to join Elphaba at the gym after all?"<p>

"You're funny, dearest. But no that funny." Taking a seat on the bed next to him, she countered. "And if you want to find out what I did, then you'd better check your snarky attitude." Fluffing her hair, she remarked. "Really, you're starting to sound like a male version of Elphie."

"Did you find her?" He asked, eyes still closed. When met with silence, he popped one open again to find himself thoroughly glared at. "Well?"

"I did, but you're not going to like it."

This brought him to immediate attention. "What do you mean?"

Galinda's hesitated, a wave of emotions crossing her face, reluctance and pity among them. Sighing, he finally said, "Just tell me, Galin."

"She was with another man."

Fiyero laughed, then paused when Galinda's face remained despondent. "Wait, you're serious?"

She nodded. "Shen saw them They were in an old building off of Third Ave in town."

Fiyero shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. Elphaba is allowed to have male friends. I trust her completely."

"Well, the way he was holding her looked…. A little more than friendly."

Why did his stomach feel like it was sinking. "And she seemed to be okay with this?"

Galinda nodded. "Apparently, she was laughing and smiling." Shaking her head, she said softly. "She seemed happy, Fiyero. Really happy."

Mind reeling, the Prince sank onto the bed. "I thought I made her really happy."

Moving to his side, the little blonde placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Fiyero."

"I… just can't believe it. Maybe it was nothing? Maybe he was just an old friend?" Why was his voice sounding so desperate? "Galinda, show me."

"Show you what?"

"How was he holding her.? Was it like this?" He swallowed her in a hug like one would give an old friend. "Or like this?" He deepened the embrace, his hand moving to the small of her back and tucking her head against his chest. "Which was it?"

"Uh…"

Sighing, he remarked into her hair, "Galinda. It's not that hard. Which was it?"

No answer. "Galinda?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

At the sound of Elphaba's voice, Fiyero quickly released the blonde and stepped away. "Elphaba! What are you doing here."

Raising a brow, the green girl deposited her bag and crossed one arm casually over the other. "We had dinner plans. Or, at least we did before I find you in a rather friendly embrace with my best friend who is also, I might add, your former flame." The brow crept further up. "Care to explain?"

Galinda inched toward the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

Fiyero watched her hasty exit, jealousy following her down the hall. _Traitor_

"This? Oh, it was nothing. Galinda was just showing me- just a moment." Eyes narrowed, he advanced on her, an accusatory finger pointed straight out. "Shouldn't you be the one doing the explaining?"

"And what could I possibly need to explain to you?"

"How was your little gym trip. Did the machines give you a good workout? Or should I ask did someone?"

He swore he saw her pale a little. "Someone?"

"That's right." Stopping in front of her, Fiyero glared down at her. "Galinda saw you with him. She saw how he held you. She said you seemed rather friendly."

"Galinda…she saw us?"

Fiyero nodded. "Absolutely. She knows exactly what you're up to and so do I"

More blood drained form her face. "You do?"

"That's right, sweetheart, if I should even call you that anymore. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Moaning, Elphaba brushed past him and sank onto the bed. "I can't believe Galinda gave me away! I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Fiyero gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, it was a surprise, that's for sure. How exactly were you going to tell me? Send me a postcard from your honeymoon in the Emerald City? That's rich!"

"Emerald City? Fiyero, what are you talking about? I was going to tell you at the winter formal this Friday!"

"Perfect! Break my heart in public place! That's a much better plan!" He stalked away, leaning against the opposite wall with a sigh. "Elphaba, I don't understand why you're doing this."

She glanced up at him. "I'm doing it for you! For us!. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Seriously? Oh, yeah. That's just great! Why should I care at all that another man is holding the woman I love?"

"I just wanted to make you happy!"

"By cheating on me!?"

"By taking dance lessons!"

"Aha! See! I told you.." He stopped suddenly, her words finally permeating his brain. "You're taking a dance lessons?"

She nodded, shyly. "I have been for the past four weeks. I thought you would be surprised."

He blinked. "Well I can honestly say that I am. So the man Galinda saw you with was…"

"Onri. My dance instructor. He was holding me in a purely profession manner, I promise you."

"Galinda said you looked really happy."

Elphaba chuckled. "I was! Especially given the fact that today in lessons, I finally completed a waltz without killing anyone." She patted the bed beside her. "Did you really think I would be unfaithful?"

Fiyero shrugged, taking a seat next to her. "No, I suppose not. It' s just you've been so distant and distracted lately that I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Fiyero…" Slipping her hand into his, Elphaba laced their fingers together as she leaned her forehead against his. "I just want to make you as happy as you've made me these past few months. I was distant and distracted _because_ of you." Wait, that didn't sound right. From the look she was getting, she knew it hadn't come out right either. Signing, she tried again. I know how excited you were about the Winter formal coming up and..I don't know…it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It was," he whispered, breathing in the scent of her hair and loving the closeness of her body to his. "I love you, Elphaba. Just the thought of losing you made me completely brainless. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Elphaba chuckled, kissing him softly. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You never have to worry about losing me, Fiyero. I already have the best there is. Why would I eve risk that for something less?" Smiling, she kissed him again, then whispered. "So, do you want to see what I've learned so far?"

He stood, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. "Of course. But only if I get to hold you as close as Onri did."

"Closer," She smiled, then added. "And you don't have to let go."

Another kiss, slow and sweet as they began to gently sway to the music only they could hear. "I don't plan on it."

Now that was a promise he would have no trouble keeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take a moment to leave your thoughts in a review. It really does mean the world. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Airhawk19

**Short one tonight. Again, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I sincerely hope you will continue to do so!**

**Tonight's was submitted by Airhawk19. TIme for a healthy dose of Gelphie friendship. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that the Elphaba Thropp was an enthusiast to surprises would be a vast understatement.<p>

She was not even remotely fond of them; Her sentiments were usually more on the borderline of loathsome.

It was for this reason that anyone who knew her(granted, the possibilities were very limited, but still…) were to see her in her present state, they might think her a complete and utter fool. For at this very moment, her keen eyes were concealed in a darkness that even she could not find his vision in and her green hands were enfolded in much smaller ones as she allowed himself to blindly led to an unknown destination.

"Are we there yet?"

She heard a chuckle from her blonde captor. "Be patient, Elphie! Really, you're worse than Fiyero's younger sister on long train rides."

"She's four." Elphaba deadpanned.

"The you can imagine how you must sound." Pausing for a moment, Galinda was silent before quite literally shoving Elphaba to the left. "This way. Elphie!" Her hand was slapped away as the green girl's attempt to gain a visual were quickly thwarted. "You promised!"

Elphaba huffed. "That was before I knew wherever you were leading me would require an exodus! Seriously, Galin! Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough," the blonde soothed, voice as sweet as honey . "Trust me!"

"That was my first mistake," she muttered, but still allowed herself to be lead to Oz knows where by quite possible the most innocuous madwoman she knew.

Seven minutes, five left turns, and three detours later, Elphaba heard the blonde push open what sounded like a swinging door and allowed herself to be led to the middle of the room. "Okay, Elphie! Are you ready?" Galinda's voice sounded nearly hollow, an indication of a large open space. "Do you want to guess what your surprise is?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," she replied, though her sharp nose was picking up certain notes or fragrances she knew all to well, causing her stomach to growl in response. "DO I actually get to see where I am or am I going to spend the whole day like this," indicating her blindfold.

"Oh! Right, sorry." She felt Galinda's fingers fumble with the hastily tied knot. Moments later, the scrap of fabric fell away and Elphaba found herself in the middle of Shiz's chef's kitchen.

Exactly as she'd suspected.

Upon further inspection of the room, her eyes found the usually pristine metal counters covered in various items: Bowls of all shapes and sizes were lined against the wall. Flour, sugar, eggs, and other baking ingredients sat on another. Beside them lay a vast collections of mixing spoons, spatulas, whisks, and every other tool imaginable.

Galinda watched with barely contained excitement as her roommate silently took everything in. "Surprise! We're going to bake Lurlinemas cookies!"

"So it would seem," Elphaba agreed, but accepted the apron that the other girl handed to her. Quickly securing it around her waist, she asked. "What kind of cookies did you have in mind?"

Galinda shrugged. "Whatever you normally bake. Nessa said you know a lot of recipes."

Elphaba nodded in agreement and, after selecting one, the two girls set to work. Ingredients were carefully selected, measured to perfection, and mixed thoroughly together, with only the occasional amount of dough stolen for quick taste test.

Over the course of the afternoon, it was quickly discovered that although Elphaba was a meticulous personality, in the kitchen her talent came in a whirlwind of a floury mess. It was further learned that Galinda was, under no circumstances, to be left alone with the chocolate chips if there were any hope of them making it into the cookie batter.

Before either had realized it, three hours had passed. It was as the two friends sat at one of the long counters, a fresh plate of sugar cookies balanced between them and the decorating process well underway, that the green girl finally voiced the question that she had been pondering for the last week:

"Why are you doing this?"

Galinda glanced up from the hat she was drawing with chocolate icing. "Why am I doing what? Cookies?" She shrugged. "I thought it would be fun."

"It is," Elphaba affirmed. "I'm having a great time, Galinda, I really am. But this is more than the cookies. It's about ice-skating yesterday, the snowman competition the day before that, and the snowball fight last week. It just seems like all of a sudden, you're obsessed with winter activities and it just seemed a little strange."

Setting her finished cookie aside, the blonde sat back in her chair with a raised brow. "So you find it odd that I just happen to love Lurlinemas activities? Guilty as charged I suppose."

"It's not just that." Taking a bite of her own sugary snowflake, Elphaba explained. "It just seems like you've been obsessed with doing everything _with me_."

Galinda blinked. "And that's wrong why?"

"Not wrong," Elphaba countered, "Just…different."

Galinda was quiet for a moment, then confessed. "I just wanted to you to see how fun a proper Lurlinemas can be. From what you've told me, Elphaba, the holidays aren't exactly the most joyous occasion in your family."

The green girl looked away. "Its not that bad."

"See!? Right there! The fact that you just referred to Lurlinemas, the happiest day of the year as 'not that bad' clearly indicates a problem!." Sighing, the little blonde snatched another cookie, absently taking a bite. "All those things that you mentioned are things my family does around the holidays. I just wanted to let you in on a little bit of that fun.. I wanted to give you some wonderful Lurlinemas memories, that's all."

Elphaba was silent for a moment, then simply rose, walked around the counter, and wrapped Galinda in a tight hug. The gesture, so unlike her usually prickly roommate, caught the other girl off guard, but she recovered quickly enough to swiftly return the embrace before the green girl let go. "You're welcome, Elphie."

Elphaba chuckled before commenting. "Now, you do realize that I have a surprise for you as well."

Galinda's eye's brightened. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Oh, I'd say it's only fair that I do. Close your eyes."

Galinda did as bid, anticipation welling inside of her only to be doused by a handful of flour on her blonde head. "Elphaba Thropp! I just had my hair done! I'll kill you!"

Her eyes opened to her roommate halfway across the kitchen, a sly smile on her face. "You'll have to catch me first."

Before Galinda could react, another clump of flour smacked her right in the face. "ELPHIE!"

Elphaba's laughter echoed down the hall and Galinda smiled in spite of herself.

Best Lurlinemas ever.

Her work here was done.


	4. AriBridge

**This chapter was a beast to get out, both in content and in length.**

**Tonight's was requested by AriBridge. I hope it meets with your approval!**

* * *

><p>They were perfection.<p>

Or, as close to perfection as humans could be, if one were being truly honest (which of course one always must). And, if she were being completely honest with herself (which of course she always wasn't), once upon a time, she would have used that very definition to describe her life.

That life, however, was nothing but a distant memory, swept away in a moment like the crashing of a wave upon the sand. She had been merely a girl on the cusp of womanhood and suddenly thrown into a world of political games and intrigue, where love was a weakness and loyalties were bought and sold to the highest bidder. It was a world she had come to know well; a game that she had learned to play even better.

She despised it.

Her dreams had come with a cost, but then again, all dreams did, didn't they? Unfortunately, the price required of her had been too much and her hand had been forced when it came to paying it. Looking back, she saw how foolish she had been, how naïve and desperate to hang on to something that hadn't even been real. In the end, it had all fallen apart. But, really what had she expected? A relationship built on juvenile perceptions of perfection to stand the test of time? A friendship cheaply sold to rectify itself? Deaths caused by jealousy to suddenly be reversed? Foolish notions, all of them. Time had moved on and so had she.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Glinda the Good forced herself to tear her gaze away from the couple her eyes had been following all night.

If she had truly moved on, then why did her heart still ache?

She knew the reason as well as she knew her own name.

A guest stopped her then, offering well wishes for the coming holiday and Glinda smiled her thanks in return. This was the price of being adored by a nation. False pleasantries from those who would forget her name the moment they left her side. The walls that had once left her awe-struck now acted as a gilded prison and she now understood why her fiancé had run when the chance had presented itself it him. If she had been half as sensible, she would have fled right beside them.

The couple that had captured her attention earlier suddenly reappeared in a flash of green and gold. They appeared to be around her age. The woman was a beautiful, her creamy skin and raven hair perfectly accented by a gown of emerald green. Light refracted off of the perfectly placed gems intricately stitched into the bodice, adding a nearly ethereal glow to a face that already held a beaming smile.

Seeing the joy on the woman's face caused a smile to curl at Glinda's lips, despite herself. Her gaze then shifted to the recipient of said smile and Glinda felt the corners of her mouth lift even more. As handsome as the woman was beautiful, the man at her side leaned down to kiss her check and whisper something in her ear that caused a pretty blush to cover the woman's features. Eyes the color of the sea sparkled with merriment as a gentle hand rested on her narrow waist. His smile was playfully devilish, reminding the Good Witch a great deal of someone she had once loved as much as these two seemed to love one another.

A hand at her back startled her out of her reverie and Glinda suddenly found herself looking into the amused gaze of her own gentleman. "Daydreaming again, little girl?"

"Only about you." She replied, the first genuine smile of the evening brightening her face.

"I know you, Glinda. You've been distracted all evening," Strong arms snaked around her waist as Adrian pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, lips moving to her ear. "What's going on inside that lovely blonde head of yours?"

Across the ballroom, the couple began to move away and Glinda knew that if they got away, so would her chance to speak to them. Wriggling free of Adrian's grasp, she ignored his pointed gaze and simply pecked his lips. "I'll return soon," she promised. "And then I'm entirely yours, I promise."

A strong hand clamping around her wrist stopped her flight and she turned to be pulled back into Adrian's embrace. Not allowing her a chance to question his actions, he hugged her against his chest as his lips found her own in a proper kiss that sent chills down her spine. He released her, breathless, a few moments late. "Go on, " he said softly, with a hint of a smile. "Go be your charming self. Just know I'm holding you to your promise." With a wink, he turned away and disappeared into the crown.

Glinda grinned, then turned when a flash of emerald caught her attention. Turning on her heel, she followed the lead, praying she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>She found them in the outer courtyard.<p>

Well, she found one of them, at least. The lovely woman sat alone on a stone bench, glancing from one wall to the other, her expression agitated. Glinda presumed she was searching for her lover or husband, whomever he was, wherever he had disappeared off to.

Suddenly, the woman snapped her head up, eyes locking on Glinda's gaze. The woman's own chocolate eyes widened as she realized who it was staring back and she quickly rose to her feet, lifting her skirts to flee.

Glinda stepped forward. "Wait! Please!"

The woman hesitated, but remained with her back to the Good Witch. Cautiously, Glinda approached. "Please don't run off. I didn't mean to startle you." When she received no answer, the blonde continued. "I noticed you earlier, but you disappeared before I had the chance to greet you. My name is Glinda."

The woman spoke then, admitting in a soft voice. "I know who you are. Everyone does."

Glinda chuckled nervously. "I suppose that was rather foolish of me, wasn't it? Who are you?"

The woman hesitated again before replying. "You may call me Faye."

"Faye." Glinda tested the name on her tongue, finding it a suitable fit for the enigma before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Faye. Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded. "I've always dreamed of attending a Lurlinemas Ball in the Emerald City. Everything is wonderful."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Glinda remarked, taking a seat on the bench the woman had vacated. "You know, it would be much easier to have this conversation if you would face me." Patting the stone seat next to her, she asked, "Please, won't you join me?"

"I'm…. not sure that's a good idea."

Glinda chuckled at that. "Why ever not? I don't bite, I promise."

A heartbeat passed as Faye seemed to consider her offer and, what seemed like a million moments later, the woman finally turned so her face was visible and Glinda swore she felt her heart stop. The warm brown eyes, bright but guarded, the sharp, angular features. This woman looked a great deal like…

But it couldn't be. Could it? Elphie was gone, melted before her very eyes. She had witnessed it for herself, every horrible detail. Besides, the peaches and cream complexion and the voice were entirely wrong. Still, Fate must have some sense of humor to have allowed Glinda to meet a person with such a striking resemblance.

Quickly collecting herself, Glinda forced herself to smile brightly, hoping to put the strange woman at ease. "Come and sit," she repeated, hoping her voice didn't sound as strained as it felt. Even as the woman did as she bid, Glinda couldn't help but remark. "You are quite lovely!"

Faye blushed a bit, a clear indicator that she was not used to such compliments. "Thank you. You…as well. Though you always do…ah, I mean..I'm sure people tell you that all the time." She trailed off, turning her face away from Glinda's view.

Glancing down at her own gown, a lush rose number that would make any storybook princess jealous, Glinda couldn't resist testing the proverbial waters. "Thank you. Pink has always been my signature color, I suppose. My roommate at university used to tease me mercilessly about it."

This brought Faye to quick attention, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You were close, then? You and your roommate?"

"Very much so. In fact, she was more like a sister to me." Sighing wistfully, the blonde woman smiled sadly. "She was only real friend I ever had and the only one that really mattered to me." Shrugging, she admitted, "I miss her dearly."

"She couldn't attend tonight?"

A shake of her head. "She was taken from me a number of years ago. Around the same time my fiancé was killed. They were together, you know," she whispered. Faye's eyes grew wide as Glinda shrugged again. "Yes, the rumors were true. Well, some of them anyway. The only spell Fiyero was ever under was the one of his own heart. Looking back, I see how perfect they were for each other."

Faye blinked. "You truly believe that?"

Glinda nodded, turning to meet her eyes. "I truly do. Time has a funny way of clarifying things that seem so muddled as they're happening in the present. I've never told anyone this before, but he made the right decision that day, even if it broke my heart in the process."

Faye fiddled with her hands in her lap. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Glinda admitted, then added with a smile, "Something about you just tells me I can trust you. Maybe it's the fact that you remind me a great deal of someone I loved very much."

"I had a friend like that," Faye offered. "She loved pink, too. 'No other color goes with everything'. She always said that."

The raven-haired woman was silent then, but Glinda swore she saw the other woman's eyes mist a bit. Perhaps a chance of subject was appropriate. "Where is that charming man I saw you with?"

Perhaps not that far of a change.

Faye smiled, despite herself, unintentionally arising more confirmation in the little blonde's mind. "My husband. He went to fetch me a glass of punch. After al of that dancing, I needed a bit a refreshment."

Glinda's gaze moved toward the ballroom. "He may be a while. Which only gives us more time to talk." She smiled, leaning closer. "How did you meet him?"

Faye's eyes searched the room before returning to meet Glinda's. "We met at university."

"Oh!" The Good Witch exclaimed, sharing a conspirator smile with the other woman. "Was it love at first sight?"

This earned a chuckle. "Something like that."

Glinda nodded, then whispered. "Can I tell you a secret? I couldn't stand my husband either when we met."

Faye's brow rose. "Really? You seem so in love."

"We are," the blonde confirmed. "Now. But we certainly didn't start out that way. I was still very much in love with my first fiancé and too hurt to be open to the possibility of a new man in my life."

Brown eyes dropped to hands neatly folded in her lap. "How did things change?"

Glinda chuckled. "With a lot of patience on his and a lot of effort on mine. But do you want to now what the trigger was? As silly as it sounds, it was when I had fallen deathly ill with the flu. For three days, Adrian stayed by my bedside and brought me whatever I needed. Soup, magazines, whatever I wanted."

"He sounds very romantic."

"He is," Glinda's tone was very matter-of-fact. "And very stubborn. Countless times, I screamed at him to get out and leave me be. But that mule-headed man flat out refused. He even had the audacity to laugh in my face before plopping in a chair and smirking at me for an hour."

Faye chuckled. "My husband can be the same way. When we were newly married, we got into an argument over a roaster chicken." She shook her head. "I still can't remember why we were fighting."

Glinda laughed. "Exactly! Finally, somewhere in my illness-infected stupor, I learned what true love really is. It's not about the coiffed, perfect little world we read about it novels. I've learned that love is wonderful and beautiful, but it's also messy and complicated."

"And yet you wouldn't trade it for the world," Faye murmured softly.

Glinda turned then, taking the other woman's hand in hers. "Exactly," she whispered. "Are you sure we were never friends? In another life perhaps?"

Faye's smile was real, but nervous. "I'm afraid not." Withdrawing her hand from Glinda's grasp, she stood, lifting her skirts as she stepped away. "Forgive me, but I really must be going. My husband will be looking for me."

The blonde rose as well, voice calm and collected, but convinced. "It's perfectly understandable. It was lovely visiting with you…again."

The woman's shoulder's stilled. "I told you, we've only just met.

"Are you sure about that…Elphie?"

'Faye'- Elphaba- froze at the sound of her name, turning slightly. "How did you-?"

"What you said about pink. Elphie was the only person I ever quoted that too." Glinda frowned, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Elphaba sighed. "I missed you," She said simply. "I had to see you, even if it was only from a distance." Shaking her head, she added, "I never dreamed we would actually have a conversation."

"But…the voice and your skin. It's not green!

"A shroud" she explained. "To allow me to blend in. Literally"

"Oh, Elphie…' Unable to contain herself, the blonde rushed forward and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"That would make two of use." Elphaba chuckled, but hugged Glinda just as tight.

"Wait," Glinda said slowly, releasing the other woman from her hug, but keeping a grip on her hand. "If you're really Elphie, then who was with you?"

"Sweetheart," Glinda turned t see the handsome stranger that was now married to her best friend in the world. Only, upon closer inspection, she now saw that he really wasn't a stranger at all.

"Fiyero!"

Without waiting for further confirmation, she launched herself into his arms hugging him just as tight. "It so good to see the both of you."

Disentangling himself from her arms, he stepped away. "I'm so sorry, your Goodness, but you must have me confused with someone else. My name is not. -"

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "It's all right." Smiling at Glinda, she stated, "She figured it out. She knows"

Fiyero blinked, "How? Fae, we were so careful! I knew this was a bad idea!" Running a hand through his hair, now a few shades darker than it had been at Shiz, he stalked away. "We need to leave. Now."

"I agree," Elphaba said, a bit regretfully. "But, Fiyero, calm down. It's all right. She won't say anything."

"Of course not." Glinda said, releasing Fiyero for a second time, as he had finally allowed himself to be properly hugged. "But do you have to go so soon?"

"Glinda, we're lucky we even were able to come at," Fiyero replied. "Trust me, neither Elphaba or I like this."

"He's right," The (formerly) green girl added. "Glinda, I hate that we have to hide in Oz knows where, but things just can't be as they were." She hugged the blonde again, holding back tears. " As much as I wish they could be."

Glinda returned the embrace, fiercely squeezing Elphaba, then Fiyero as hard as she could. "I understand. I wish you could meet Adrian. You would just love him!"

Fiyero smiled. "I already have, Glin. He's a good man."

Concern creased Elphaba's brow. "You're truly happy?"

With a sad smile, Glinda nodded. "If you would have asked me that question an hour ago, it would have been a lie. But now," Taking Elphaba's hand in one and Fiyero's in the other, she tightened her hold on each. "Seeing you. Knowing you're alive and happy and together. It's the best Lurlinemas gift I could ever ask for."

"Me too, Glin." Elphaba said softly as Fiyero took her hand. "I wish we could stay."

"Will you return?" She asked, hope springing to her eyes. "Even just for a visit? Or maybe I could visit you? Her goodness is allowed to take a holiday every now and again, you know."

Elphaba turned who eyes to Fiyero, who shrugged helplessly. "Only time will tell, Glinda. In all honestly, you were never supposed to know we lived."

"But, never say never," Elphaba added with a knowing smile.

Glinda nodded, knowing she would have to be satisfied with that, but something deep inside told her this was not the last she would see of wither of them. "Take care of yourselves," she whispered, voice breaking slightly as tears brimmed her lashes.

"Ah, Glin," Fiyero rasped, as he drew both woman into his arms and the three old friends embraced again, each wanting to hang onto this moment forever.

"We love you, " Elphaba said as they separated. "You're always on our thoughts."

"And you in mine, " Glinda whispered. "Take care of one another. I love you both more than you'll ever know."

With one last hug and a wave, the Good Witch watched with a heavy heart as the two most important people in her life walked away-again, but this time with the knowledge that they were alive, they loved her and somehow, they would see each other again someday.

She sensed Adrian's presence before she felt his arm come around her waist. "Whom were you speaking to?"

She smiled as she answered, "Just some old friends. I'm afraid they had to leave before I could introduce you. You would like them, though."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "I'm sure." Noticing her flushed face and red-rimmed eyes, concern flooded his features as he asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Nodding, she leaned against is side, drawing strength of the surety of his presence and answered honestly, for the first time in a long time.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I'd love to hear them! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Sunise19

**Yes, I know this is super late. Yesterday was chaos. I had an emergency case come up at work and was exhausted by the time I came home, so I'll be posting two today to keep with the pace. Look for the next one tonight. **

**This one is for SunRise19. I hope you enjoy it, lady! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>It was happening again.<p>

She didn't know how and she didn't know why. Only that this was the third time in two days and, if she was being perfectly honest, she was beginning to grow more than a little paranoid.

They were too perfect- the mysterious gifts that kept appearing in random places during her daily life. Each gift had been perfectly placed prior to her arrival at a variety of scheduled activities. The first had shown up beside her breakfast plate yesterday morning. Thinking it had been a surprise from her father, a joyful squeal had escaped her lips at the pair of beautiful peal earring encased on a lush bed of velvet.

Immediately fashioned them to her ears, the younger girl had rushed off show her sister her newest trinket from father, only to be informed that their father was not at home and would not be for the four days.

"You know he's preparing for the advisor's holiday visit," Elphaba had reminded her as she took a tray of cookies out of the over, slapping away Fiyero's hand when he attempted to steal a taste. "Fiyero, stop. We need these for the State dinner tomorrow night." Turning back to Nessa, she asked, "Are you sure on of your friend's didn't leave them for you before we left Shiz and you forgot bout them?"

Nessa had simply shaken her head to which her sister had replied with a simple shrug. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Nessa. These things don't just randomly appear."

Mulling over the possibilities, she had replied with a doubtful. "Probably."

"Just enjoy it, Nessa. Maybe Father put one of your Lurlinemas gifts there before he left ad forgot about it. It's not as if you wouldn't hav eventually- _Hey_!" Fiyero had chosen that moment to take advantage of their conversation by sneaking past his girlfriend and swiping a cooking from the cooling rack. With a boyish grin, he shoved the entire thing into his mouth, eyes sparking, and then broke into a run towards the staircase.

"Sorry, Nessa. Can we do this later?" With an exasperated sigh, Elphaba had sprinted after him, calling. "Fiyero, when I catch you, you're a dean man!" Alone with her thoughts, Nessa had returned to her room, painfully aware of Fiyero's grunt and Elphaba's laughter a few doors down, leaving Nessa to deduce the thief had been caught and his captor was thoroughly enjoying administering punishment.

Now, a day later, Nessa studied all three of her mysterious gifts. Next to the earrings sat a lovely fountain fen, found last night by her bedside table, and a leather-bound journal, discovered this afternoon by her schoolbooks she had brought with her to Munchkinland for the holiday.

Who could have sent them? The only other people in the mansion were her sister and the staff. Elphaba was never one for secret games and, while the staff was friendly, Nessa doubted very much that any of them were fond enough of her to leave her secret, and rather expensive, presents. That only left…

When Elphaba had announced that Fiyero would be accompanying them home for the holidays, Nessa had been more than a little surprised. She knew for a fact that Father had been opposed to his presence, but when the prince made it known he was coming with his girlfriend whether formally invited or not, there was little to be done. After all, Frex was no fool and certainly not about to risk trouble with the King and Queen of the Vinkus.

For those reasons, Fiyero Tiggular was now roaming the halls of the Governor of Munchkinland's mansion, making himself feel quite at home. And, while it was good to see her sister so happy, Nessa would be lying if she denied that she was feeling a little snubbed when she was used to her sister's full attention.

Speaking of attention, Fiyero's had been fully on the green girl, leaving him no time at all to be a part of whatever little scheme was happening right under their noses.

"Nessa?" Elphaba's voice came moments before a knock and before Nessa could respond, the door cracked open, revealing her sister, looking uncharacteristically beautiful in an off-the shoulder gown of deep violet, arm casually looped through Fiyero's. "Are you ready? The guest will be here."

The Prince, resplendent in tuxedo, stepped forward to grip the handles of her chair, pushing her towards the door. "You look lovely, Nessa," he noted, leaning down to place a kiss to her cheek.

She only nodded her thanks, mind a million miles away as she smoothed the skirt of her teal dress, which Galinda had declared her perfect color when purchasing the dress a month ago. "Let's go," she said softly, allowing Fiyero to take control of the chair, Elphaba's arm slipped in the crook of his elbow.

AS they walked, the Prince remarked. "It's a shame that Galinda and Boq couldn't join us tonight."

Nessa heard her sister agree. "Galinda's parents were adamant that she return home for Lurlinemas. Nessa, have you heard from Boq?"

She shook her head. "Only that his family is out of town for the holidays and therefore he won't be at the party tonight."

"Their losses," Fiyero shrugged. "More food for us!"

Elphaba slanted him a glare. "I think you ate enough cookies yesterday to sustain you for a week."

"I didn't eat that many!" Fiyero protested, then muttered. "Besides, you'd think dating the girl doing the baking would afford you some sort of privilege."

"Fabala has always been a stickler about her baking, " Nessa added innocently, but couldn't help the grin that crossed her face when her sister protested."

"I can't wait to see Thack, tonight!" Fiyero ginned as he positioned Nessa's chair at her place in the ballroom. "

Turning, she asked, "Thack?"

"Fiyero's friend from university," Elphaba supplied as Fiyero took a seat between them. "One of the ones he was…dismissed from." Turning, she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "How many was that again?"

Ignoring her question, he turned to Nessa and explained, "I've known him for years, but rarely see him because he lives here, in Munchkinland. When I leaned I'd be here for the holidays, I contacted him and he just happened to be invited to the dinner tonight."

Nessa's expression was thoughtful. "Tonight's dinner in purely for my Father's advisors and business partners. I don't recall anyone by that name."

Before Fiyero could answer, Elphaba called both of them to attention as the guests began to arrive. Nessa sighed and straightened her shoulder. Two mysteries to solve now? Well, they would just have to wait.

Practiced smile firmly in place, Nessa turned her attention to the first guest to enter the ballroom.

For now, duty called.

* * *

><p>"Why so sad, Miss?"<p>

Stopping just short of sampling the chicken salad she'd been craving all night, Nessa turned to meet a pair of deep brown eyes shining in amusement. "Excuse me?"

The eyes blinked, accompanied by a wide smile revealing gleaming white teeth. Nessa moved her eyes upward, taking in a head a wavy hair the same color as the eyes. Smiling nervously, she placed her fork down. "Why ever would you think I'm sad?"

The strange gentleman shrugged, taking a seat in the empty chair next to her. "I don't know. A beautiful young lady, seated in a corner by herself and a frown marring her pretty face?" One lean shoulder lifted. "It just didn't seem like something someone who was having a grand time would be doing."

Nessa smiled despite herself and found the man next to her returning it. "There we are. Much better." Standing, he bowed deeply. "My name is Thackery Petrok. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Thropp."

"Nessa, please." She insisted, as he retuned to his seat. 'And it's pleasure, Master Petrok."

"Thackery." He replied with a smile, then his voice lowered to a whisper. "After all, we are friends now."

Nessa fought a grin. "I bit sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Thackery shrugged. "Let's just say I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"You have?" Nessa breathed, unsure of how to proceed. Never had a handsome man approached her in such a manner. It was new and frightening and…

And a bit exciting. And very flattering.

Smiling wider, she opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by an exclamation of "Thack!"

Nessa had never hated Fiyero more than that very moment.

But then Thackery jumped to his feet with a grin. "Fiyero!" The two men clasped hands in greeting, followed briefly by a "man-hug". "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise," Fiyero smiled wide. "It's been much to long." Ushering Elphaba forward, he made quick introductions, to which Thackery greeted the elder Thropp warmly.

When Fiyero and Elphaba had taken seats next to them, Elphaba said, "And this is my younger sister, Nessarose. She's training to become the next governor."

"We've already met", Nessa answered quietly, blushing under the smile Thackery sent her way. "He's very charming."

"Who do you think taught Fiyero?" Thackery commented, earning him a glare from his friend. "Nessa and I are quite good friends." With a wink he added, "And she looks absolutely lovely in pearls. Just as I thought she would"

With a gasp, Nessa's gloved hand touched the pearl studs at her ears. "It was you?"

"Like I said before," Slipping her fingers through his, Thackery met her eyes. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, Miss. Nessa. And, with your permission, I'd like to get to know you better."

"I.." Nessa stuttered, glancing at Elphaba, who had a hint of a smile curling at her lips, to Fiyero, his expression as hopeful as Galinda's when she was involved in one of her matchmaking schemes, finally returning to the stranger in front of her, with whom she felt oddly comfortable.

Seeing her hesitation, Thackery withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. "Forgive me for being too forward, Miss. Nessa. We barely know each other."

"Yes."

The word escaped before she even realized what she had said. Beside her, Thackery blink as Fiyero pumped a silent fist in the air. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she simply smiled and said "I think I would like that very much. If," she added, "you answer a question for me."

"Anything."

"How in Oz did you give me those gifts?" Nessa asked, bewildered. "To my knowledge, we've never interacted before tonight. How could you possibly have gotten those items into my personal chambers?"

Color flowed into his cheeks as he glanced at Fiyero. "It helps to have inside connections."

She turned to the Prince, eyes wide. "It WAS you!"

He smirked, quite pleased with himself. "Guilty as charged."

Turning to Elphaba, she asked. "Did you know about this?"

Her sister only shrugged. "I thought you deserved to be happy too, Nessie."

Nessa shook her head, attempting to take everything in. "Unbelievable."

Thackery chuckled. "Consider yourself well played, Miss Nessa."

"I suppose so," she replied, voice wondrous as she continued to process the fact that a man had gone through all of the trouble to make her happy. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

This earned a chuckle from all parties involved, laughter cut short as the orchestra spring to life. Pulling Elphaba to her feet, Fiyero responded to the cue as he always did. "Come on, Fae. I've waited all week to hold you in my arms." Quickly kissing her lips, which produced a smile from the green girl, Fiyero led her to the dance floor before throwing over his shoulder. "Ask the lady to dance, Thack. I shouldn't have to tell you this."

Thackery shook is head as the other couple walked away. "Good old, Fiyero," he mused. "Although he was right about one thing." Offering his hand, he asked, "Care to dance, Nessa?"

She blushed, "Oh..I can't.."

"Of course, you can," he said softly, his voice urging her to accept. "Trust me. "

Lifting her eyes to his face, Nessa studied him for a moment, then silently placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her into the crowd, Across the room, she saw Elphaba beam up at Fiyero, joy clear on her face as Fiyero dipped her, then leaned down to press his lips to hers in a completely inappropriate, wonderful display."

Turning her gaze back to the man who held her hand, she inquired uncertainly. "Are you sure about this?"

He chuckled. "Completely. Like I said, trust me. You'll feel like you're flying."

Nessa returned his wide smile as he spun her. Somehow, she already did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thackery was loaned to me by SunRise. he's an OC in an upcoming story of hers that is going to be amazing and I'm so excited to read it!<strong>

**Again, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Would you mind doing it one more time? Please? For Fiyero? ;)**


	6. ExoticPeachBlossom

**Thank you all! Another late one. I WILL be posting two tomorrow to catch up. Most of the craziness should be over by then.**

**This was requested by ExoticPeachBlossom. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

When he had initially broached the subject, she was certain he'd finally lost his mind.

Considering his past, that was saying a lot.

"Twelve days of gifts based on a song" she had said flatly, brow raised as it always was when he was embarking on another one of his schemes. "Why would you think that this is a good idea?"

"Because it might just be _fun_?" he had responded, stepping to her. Reaching for her, he rubbed his palms up and down her arms, attempting to coax a smile from her tightened lips. "Come on, Fae." Out came the puppy-dog eyes. "For me?"

Brown eyes lifted into a role while a grin broke out on Fiyero's face, knowing he had won. "You'll enjoy it, I promise!."

"I don't need one gift from you, never mind twelve," Elphaba reasoned, a hint of objection still in her voice."

"Trust me," Fiyero soothed. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"I do have conditions…"

Of course she did.

"Such as?"

"You are, under no circumstances, to take the lyrics of that song literally." She ordered, crossing one arm over the other.

Confusion colored his expression. "What?"

"Think about it. Between the doves, the calling birds, the hens, the swans and the partridge, by the time the song is done the narrator has given the person 23 birds!" Shaking her head, she exclaimed, "Frankly, I'd be _very_ of annoyed if I had to keep 23 gifted birds in my home."

"Duly noted, " The Prince muttered, then grinned as he produced a pretty bouquet of poppies from behind his back. "Then I guess it's a good thing I got these for you instead."

Elphaba accepted them, lifting them to her nose to inhale their sweet fragrance. "They're lovely, Fiyero. Thank you." Turning she kissed him lightly before moving to the kitchen to find a vase. "Maybe you're right. This could be fun."

**11.**

Striding into the kitchen with a yawn, the green girl's eyes popped open as a steaming mug was abruptly shoved in her face. Startled, she snapped. "What in Oz's name is that?"

Her husband's grin was wide as he offered it again. "A piping hot mug of cocoa. Get it?"

She blinked. "Get what?"

"Never mind." Pressing a kiss to her hair, he explained. "Since I wasn't able to get eleven pipers, there are eleven marshmallows instead. Not an exact much, but," he shrugged. "I had to work with what I had."

"Interesting, " she said, sipping at the hot liquid, eyes slipping closed again. "So good."

"Glad to hear it," Fiyero chuckled, raising his own mug. "Day eleven: done."

**10.**

"You bought me a book?"

Fiyero nodded, "I thought you liked books."

"I love books. It's just... not something I've ever seen before."

"Fae, how can 'The Best Ten Cupcake Recipes You've Ever Tasted' be a bad thing?"

"Maybe because I don't like cupcakes?"

"How can you not like cupcakes? EVERYONE loves cupcakes."

"Not me."

"Who are you? I don't even feel like I know you anymore!"

"… Shut up, Fiyero."

"Will you bake me cupcakes?"

"No."

**9.**

"Ah! Fae, you're just in time!"

Her eyes narrowed as she walked into their small study. "In time for what?"

"To dance with me, of course." Placing the needle on the phonograph, Fiyero began a low hum to the music as he approached Elphaba and swept here into his arms. "Isn't this great?"

"You know I can't dance," she protested, struggling to match his steps as he waltzed her around the room.

"You're dancing now," he countered, sliding his hand down to the curve of her hips, drawing her body closer to his. "Just relax, sweetheart. Let the music and I set the pace."

Though uncertain, she did as he asked, laying her head on his shoulder as he swayed them, back and forth, back and forth, in small circles. Soon, the tension began to melt away and she snuggled closer to the man she never dreamed she would call hers.

Fiyero's voice buzzed round her ear as he hummed softly, pausing to press a soft kiss to her temple. "That's it," he murmured, "There you go, sweetheart. You've got it."

She smiled against his shoulder. She certainly did.

**8.**

The next day, however, was not nearly as romantic.

"Really?" Elphaba asked incredulously, holding up the gift in he hand. "You bought me a carton of milk?"

Across the table Fiyero shrugged. "I don't know. What else was I supposed to do? Something tells me if I had brought eight milkmaids in here, neither of us would be having a happy holiday."

"Well, you were right on that judgment call," she remarked, placing the carton back on the table. "But still, Yero. Milk?"

He shook his head. "I know." His smile was sheepish. "Sorry?"

The green girl chuckled, despite herself. Lifting herself across the table, she brushed her lips across his. "I've been given worse gifts," Her tone was matter of fact, but accented with a sincere smile. "Grab some straws and I'll share?"

He was up and out of the chair before she could say anther word.

**7.**

"Now I'm truly confused." Glancing from the plush animal in front of her, then to her husband, she asked, "What does a lion have to do wit seven or swan?"

Fiyero laughed. "More like seven years. It was seven years ago that we saved that Lion cub in Life Science class."

Realization dawned on the green girl's face. "That's right!"

Fiyero nodded and reached across the table to take her hand. "It's the day I realized that I could very easily fall in love with you. And seven years later…"

"Here we are, " Elphaba finished softly. Lacing their fingers together, she hugged the stuffed lion to her chest. "I love it, my sweet. Thank you."

He smiled back. "Thank you for loving me," he said simply. "That's the best gift I've ever been given."

**6.**

"Morning, sunshine!" Fiyero's smile was cherry as he entered their room carrying a steaming tray.

Groaning, the green girl pulled the pillow farther over her head. "Too early."

"Never too early for breakfast in bad," Fiyero answered, sitting beside her ad placing the tray across her lap. "Come on, eat up!"

Elphaba glared at him, but pushed herself up, stopping when she saw the contents of her plate. "Are those eggs?"

Fiyero blinked. "Just like you like them. Fae?" He jumped up, bringing the tray with his as she lurched for the restroom. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

A low moan was his only answer.

"I think I'll just make us cereal instead?" He called. "Yeah?"

Yeah, that would work

**5.**

"I'm so sorry about yesterday," Elphaba said after she kissed him good morning. "Apparently I'm not as fond of eggs as I used to be."

"Don't worry about it, love." He smiled, extending a hand. "Come here I have something for you."

She did as he asked, watching as he wordlessly slipped a gold band on her finger. "Fiyero, what is this? We already have our wedding rings."

"No, we have poorly fashioned bands made of metal because we couldn't afford anything better." Smiling, he placed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I've waited three years to put a gold ring on your finger. Now," he smiled up at her. "I finally can."

Pulling her hand back, she admired it. "It's beautiful. But I don't feel right accepting it until we can afford one for you as well."

"Already done," he replied smugly, producing a matching ring from his pocket. "Want to do the honors?"

Chuckling, she took it from him, sliding it on his left hand. "You're ridiculous," she chastised, but her voice was filled with love.

"Maybe," he acknowledged. "Do you still take me for better or worse?"

"To have and to hold." She affirmed, seating herself in his lap and kissing him soundly. "As long as we both shall live."

**4.**

"Now this was a good idea," Elphaba sighed, popping another chocolate in her mouth. "These chocolate kisses are heaven."

Fiyero snorted. "You could share, you know."

Her response was a pointed look. "You're the one who gave them to me. And only four at that. Besides," Her smile grew as she approached him. "Something tells me you prefer the real thing anyway. Leaning down, she pressed her lips softly to his. "One," she whispered.

"Two." She kissed him again, pulling him up and out of the chair, smiling when his arms came around her.

She pulled away slightly, lips hovering inches from his, searching his eyes, satisfied when she saw the familiar spark light within them. Kissing him deeply again, she pulled away to feather her lips across his neck. "Three. Or was hat four too?"

"Just three," he rasped, voice a near growl as he captured her mouth again, hands coming to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly across her cheek. "Oz, I love you, Elphaba."

She smiled sweetly, stepping away and nearly laughing at his pained expression. "That's four, my sweet. Unless…" Chewing absently on her bottom lip, she asked, "Just how flexible are those rules, anyway."

"Very," Advancing on her, Fiyero caressed her lips with his own, drawing a deep sigh as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room

**3.**

"Present time,"

Opening one eyes, Elphaba rolled away from him, protesting when she felt herself being pulled back. "Fiyero…"

"Trust me, you'll want this one."

"I'm not sure," she mused, finally rolling to face him, snuggling to his side and resting her chin on his bare chest. "I must say, yesterday's was probably my favorite."

Fiyero chuckled, leaning down to brush a lock of hair out of her face, followed by a lingering kiss to her lips. "Agreed. And believe me, I have plenty of intentions to repeat it, but for now, I have this for you."

Elphaba eyes him suspiciously, but took the offered package. As the paper fell away, she breathed, "Oh, Yero…"

Inside lay a framed picture of Elphaba and Glinda moments before they boarded the train to the Emerald City. It had been on the precipice of heir diverged paths, but there in that one captured moment, they were just two friends, ready to embark on the greatest day of their lives.

Lovingly running a finger down the carved frame, she asked, "Where did you get this?"

"I took it," he said simply. "I found the camera a few months ago and, miraculously, the film survived."

Shaking her head, Elphaba was surprised to find her voice thick with emotion. "I don't know what to say."

Fiyero smiled gently. "You don't have to say anything, Fae." Drawing her close, he whispered. "Not a word."

**2.**

"You love to give women jewelry, don't you?" Elphaba observed, holding up the two small silver chains.

Across the room Fiyero shrugged. "It always worked before. Besides," he defended. "these have meaning."

Smirking, the green girl held up a small heart necklace and an accompanying key bracelet. "Let me guess: the key to your heart? How original, Fiyero."

The Prince shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't wear a crown."

Laughing, she fashioned the bracelet to her wrist, then brought him the necklace. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Clasping it around her neck, he asked. "Do you hate it?"

Sinking into his lap, she shook her head. "Not at all," she repeated, closing her eyes and quite content to be held in his arms. "Not at all."

**1.**

"Now it's my turn to give you something."

Fiyero arched a brow at the authoritative tone in his wife's voice. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You've had eleven days to spoil me. Now, it's my turn." Handing him a small box, she said, simply, "Happy Lurlinemas, my sweet."

His expression uncertain, he opened the box and examined the little shoes inside. "Uh, well, they're marvelous sweetheart, but I don't think they'll fit my feet."

With a small smile, she replied. "But they will fit the next heir to the Vinkun throne."

"Yeah, I'm sure they probably would, but- Wait." Placing the box aside, he rose, moving to stand in front of her. "Fae, are you-"

Blushing slightly, she nodded. "I suppose it wasn't the eggs that bothered me."

"Oh, Fae! Oh, sweetheart!" Lifting her into his arms with a laugh, he hugged her close, then kissed her joyfully. "When?"

"Early summer, if the midwife has calculated right." Searching his eyes, she asked, "You're truly happy about this?"

"Happy? Are you kidding me? Elphaba…" Shaking his head, Fiyero took her hands, lacing their fingers together. "I get to live my life with you, make love to you and now, have a baby with you." Letting out a low whistle, he remarked. "That sounds like a pretty fantastic life to me."

Kissing her again, he whispered. "And, by the way, you definitely win for best present. Hands. Down.


	7. Doglover645

"Remind me again why I allowed myself to be dragged into this?"

Beside her, Galinda simply huffed. "Because our friends and your sister are participating in the concert tonight and it might be nice to be there to support them." Tightening her grip on the green girl's arm, the blonde quickened her face, pulling Elphaba along with her. "Come on! Fiyero promised he would save us seats, but we still should be there early."

"This from the girl who rushes into class two minutes before it's scheduled to start." Elphaba muttered, but followed her roommate through the doors of Shiz's auditorium.

"Oh, look! There's Fiyero now!" Returning the wave Fiyero sent them, Galinda dragged Elphaba down the aisles to where The Prince sat. "Hello, dearest."

"Ladies," he greeted, lightly kissing Elphaba 's cheek and Galinda's lips. As they took their seats, he remarked, "So, Nessa is in the concert tonight?"

Nodding, Elphaba settled into her seat. "She's been playing the flute for as long as I can remember. When she found out about the renowned band here at Shiz, she had to be a part of it."

Galinda turned to Fiyero. "Didn't you say Avaric was performing tonight as well."

"As hard as it is to believe, yes." Fiyero chuckled, casually crossing one long leg over the other. "He's quite proficient in the percussion section."

"I have a difficult picturing Avaric Tenmeadows as a member of the Shiz full orchestra," Elphaba commented.

"Believe me, you're far from the only one," Fiyero replied. "In his exact words, 'the only instrument worth playing is a drum. After all, drummers' and I quote, 'get all the chicks'".

The green girl flashed an amused smile. "I can only imagine the look on his face when he realized he would need to play much more than the drum."

Fiyero grinned. "Priceless was the only way to describe it. Unfortunately, he signed up as a class, so he's been required to attend all semester. I hear one piece features him quite heavily on the triangle."

"That will have the girl's running for him," Galinda commented dryly. "But, to be honest, dearest, he certainly seemed to have brought this on himself."

"Which is exactly why it would be rude of us to miss his grand debut." With a cheeky grin, the Prince slid one arm around each girl. "While I'm sitting in the audience with two lovely dates."

Galinda blushed whilst Elphaba simply rolled her eyes. As the auditorium darkened, she shrugged out of his grasp and whispered, "Quite, you two. The concert is about to start."

A matter of moments later, the Shiz concert band sprung to life. Settling deeper into her chair, Elphaba closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, each notes resonating deep within her soul. Beside her, Galinda held tight to Fiyero's hand, clearly enjoying the music and often leaning over to comment quietly on a particular piece.

When the band concluded it's set, the three friend cheered especially loud, causing Nessarose to blush from her place as second flute, knowing it had been a well put on event.

The full orchestra took its place next, this time with Avaric joining Nessa as member of the Charmed Circle currently on stage. Once again, the maestro had outdone himself. The music swallowed the auditorium, echoing to the highest balcony as well as it did to those seated in front. Strings and woodwinds flew high on a celestial melody while brass and percussion provided a steady heartbeat. Through it all, Avaric dutifully struck his triangle, over and over, and with such intensity that the three friends could find no excuse to tease him as previously thought. When the last notes faded away, the entire audience was on its feet, souls and hands lifted in applause.

At intermission, Elphaba excused herself, complaining of a need to find the nearest facilities. Galinda waved her off, her mouth spreading into a smile as Avaric and Nessa joined them in the audience, quickly beginning to congradulote them on a job well done.

"Where's Elphaba," Nessa asked as the light began to dim again, signaling the second part of the concert was about to begin.

"I'm not sure," Fiyero commented, taking his seat between Galinda and Avaric, who now occupied Elphaba's vacated seat. "Galinda, should you go check on her?"

"I don't want to miss the choir!" The blonde protested, but cast a lingering glance toward the door. "I'm sure she'll be along any moment, dearest. Not to worry."

That seemed to placate the Prince and he took her hand again as the choir began to assemble on the stage. Absently scanning the many faces in the crowd, he suddenly started to attention as his eyes fell on a vey familiar face amidst the many strangers. "Galinda, is that…"

"Yes, it is." She whispered, her breathless tone indicating that she was just as surprised as he was. Turning to Nessa, she asked, "Did you know Elphie was in the choir?"

The younger girl shook her head, eyes wide. "She would hum around the house every now and then, but I never thought she would be a part of a performance group."

Powerless to do anything but watch, four sets of eyes watched as the girl in questioned suddenly separated herself from the crowd and stepped down to the solo microphone in front of the choir.

The moment the first notes left her throat, a stunned silence fell over the crowd. Elphaba's voice was pure and high and sweet, nearly a direct contrast to the personality so many knew. With just a few notes, she had the entire audience entranced, including those who loved her most. Nessa's shock had melted away into a proud smile, Galinda's mouth hung open in a most unattractive fashion, and Fiyero had released Galinda's hand to lean forward in this seat, arms crossed with chin placed atop. Eyes closed, he was lost to anything but the sounds of her voice, its rich, velvet tone caressing his ears like a lover.

All to soon, the song ended and the audience leapt to its feet, the applause thunderous, but no more so than four people halfway up the mezzanine.

"I had no idea she could sing like that," Galinda murmured, eyes still wide.

"Neither did I, " Fiyero concurred, "But if I have anything to say about it, she'll be doing it more." Returning his gaze to the stage, where Elphaba shyly bowed, smiling her thanks to the whoops and cheers resounding the auditorium, he smiled.

_Shine on, Elphaba. You deserve it._


	8. LittleMissDelerious

**Continued thank you to those who review. Y'all are the best!**

**Tonight's was requested by LittleMissDelerious. Also, it didn't help that the song was stuck in my head the entire day at work. Plus, I felt like tortouring Fiyero. I've missed that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had started with a simple question posed by one Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands: "What does everyone want for Lurlinemas?"<p>

The responses had been marginally excited at best. Nessa had shrugged helplessly, face lit with a pretty smile as she begged of wanting anything at all, but had already been dropping not-so-subtle hints for weeks. Boq quickly became flustered at him, even though he knew this had been coming for some time. Galinda, ever helpful, had her list ready and waiting, completely organized down to the complimentary color-coded map of the shopping mall. Of course, ever practical Elphaba had stated, quite simply and honestly, that this was pointless as she had everything she could possibly need or want.

It was only when the time came for Shiz's royal attendant to give his answer that things began to grow interesting.

"I want a hippopotamus for Lurlinemas."

Four sets of eyes blinked, two mouths open slightly. Fiyero said nothing after that and had stated the requests as if he had simply been asking for his afternoon tea. "is there a problem."

"Dearest, of course you mean a toy or knick-knack," Galinda reasoned, a relieved smile lighting her face. "That's certainly something we've never heard before."

"No," Fiyero said calmly, meeting all of their gazes, one at a time. "I want a living, breathing hippopotamus."

"You're insane," This from Elphaba, who sat back in her chair and shook her head. "Not only is it illegal to own a wild animal; there is no possible way to give a hippopotamus as a gift. "

Fiyero shrugged, his expression smug. "You asked what I wanted for Lurlinemas. I told you. Do with it what you will."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're upset because Galinda said you were easy to buy for because you like virtually everything."

"Not true," Fiyero countered. "I don't like avocados. Never have."

"Don't try to be cute now, dearest," Galinda said, catching onto his game. "Elphie's right. You're acting like a child?"

He spread his hands. "You're certainly entitled to your own opinion. But, you have to admit, a hippopotamus is far from an easy thing to come by."

Rising to her feet, the green girl pulled the blonde with her. "Oh, don't worry, Fiyero. You'll get the perfect Lurlinemas gift, I guarantee it."

He snorted. "Like I said, unless it's a hippopotamus, don't even bother."

Elphaba said nothing, silently accepting Fiyero's challenging glare with one of her own before stalking away with Galinda on her heels.

"Elphie!" the blonde puffed as she attempted to keep up with the taller girl's long strides. "Where are we going? We've never going to get his royal whine-ness a hippopotamus."

"Never say never, Galin, "Elphaba muttered, features hardening. "Prince boy may think he's won the battle, but I guarantee you, he hasn't won the war." Glancing back at her roommate, she revealed, with a sly smile. "I have some letters to write."

* * *

><p>The last day of classes dawn bright and cheery, the sun warming the fresh snow that had fallen the night before, causing the grounds to sparkle if one were to glance at it just right.<p>

In his private suite, Fiyero Tiggular stretched languidly in his bed. By the end of the day, he would be on a train home for the holidays and before that, he would spend the day with his favorite people in the world, including reveling in the defeat written on his mystery gifters face as he or she admitted defeat for a gift that was impossible to forgive.

Snuggling further down into the pillow, the Prince released a deep, satisfied sigh.

Sometimes, it was good to be him. Really, really good.

An agreeable grunt came from the other side of the room and Fiyero nodded, eyes still screwed shut. _Yes, my friend. Life is good._

Wait, what?

Eyes popping open Fiyero bolted upright in his bed, senses reeling as he searched for the source of a sound that should not exist inside of a student's dormitory. Seconds later, his blue eyes landed on the object of his apparent affection and his jaw went slack as he beheld his guest.

Across the room, in all of it's grey-colored, slick-skinned, twelve hundred pound glory stood exactly what he had asked for. The creature regarded him curiously for a moment, then bent it's massive head to chomp at the large pile of vegetation left at its feet. With a snort, it began to lumber toward the Prince, sending said Prince scrambling for the door, only to find himself with one very large, very loud, very stubborn problem in his path. The animal suddenly let out a deafening roar, matching Fiyero's terrified cry of "ELPHABAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" in volume and duration.

A few doors down, said girl felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a satisfied smile as she clinked her coffee mug to the Galinda's, the blonde's own expression sweetly smug. "He did say he wanted a hippopotamus for Lurlinemas," he repeated.

"Only a hippopotamus will do, " Elphaba replied reasonably. "And after all, Miss Upland, have we ever been ones to disappoint those we care about on the most wonderful day of the year."

Placing a hand to her chest, Galinda feigned offense. "Why, I'm appalled you would even think of that, Miss Thropp. After all, Master Tiggular only got what he asked for." Sipping thoughtfully on her tea, she asked, "Do you think we should rescue him?"

Elphaba took a gulp of her own coffee. "He'll be just fine, The Rivera's assured me Hector is perfectly friendly and wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Yes, but Fiyero doesn't know that."

The green girl quirked a brow. "Exactly."

'Why Elphie, you're positively wicked!"

Eyes gleaming, the green girl simply smiled. "I know." Raising her cup, she added, "Merry Lurlinemas, Galin. It's been _a ton_ of fun."


End file.
